Death Chasers
by DrowningTheRoses
Summary: This is the begining of my own story i started about 2 years ago . .
1. Chapter 1

Death Chasers CH.1 Written by Michelle Tibbedeaux

"_it's raining again, why is it always raining here"yo thought as she walked through her home village."hmm no lights, I wonder where everyone is."yo walked slowly through the rain to her own house to see that it to was empty. She started to walk toward another hut but she smelt something funny almost like a pig roasting like at the festival the other night. As she reached the village center she saw the flames get higher and higher as well as the screams getting louder and louder. Yo stopped at the edge of the houses and stared in horror as she watched herself burning at the stake. the towns people started to leave with content smiles on their faces. She couldn't believe that they were satisfied with this injustice. But her sadness subsided to anger as she saw her little brother stoned to death beside her stake and in the center of all the people the one she loved the one she had trusted and he had the torch that light her fire in his hand. She remembered now, they killed her because she was thought to be a witch because of her snow white hair and pale skin and her lover had helped them. He even killed her brother. But she was curious as to what he did after he murdered them. she followed her lover all the way into his hut and watched in anger as he took out his hunting knife. He looked over in her direction "I'm sorry"he thrust the blade hard into his breast "yo..."_

yo woke up in a cold sweat and jumped out of the bed like a rabid ninja and just about nocked yashu on his backside."what the fuck yo?" he yelled as he threw her new school uniform at her. "you sleep late and then try to knock me to the ground!""s-s-sorry, it's just that I had that damn dream again." "oh well hurry up and get dressed or we are going to be late." yashu left the room with a stern face and left yo with a catholic uniform. "ugh you'd think they'd have developed better tastes by now" she muttered as she changed into the cheesy outfit and brushed her long platinum hair.

~fin~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo and Yashu walk side by side to school. As usual, Yashu lectures Yo for always over sleeping or some other reckless thing she enjoys doing. And like usual, Yashu stops and becomes breathless when he sees his beloved lover, Sho. Yo continues walking as the couple batter their eyes to each other. It's cute but it irritates Yo at times. And as usual, she walks by Michael who gives her a quick stare before Rima gives him a tackle hug. Yo always sees Raige and Hia simply talking. Yo usually avoids staring at them. It was the usual every day. Senihra would walk pss Yo as if she didn't xist and go straight to talking to Hia and Raige. But today was different. Today, there was a new student and her name was Rue. With Yo always in deep thought every day, she didn't notice Rue walking her way, causing the two to bump into each other.

"Son of a fucking cock sucking bitch.." Yo muttered.

"That's just great. The first fucking day and I already fell to the ground and bumped into someone." Rue cursed under her breath.

Yo and Rue started at each other. It was like the world stopped. Rue had pink hair and pink eyes. She was a cheery person but occasionally could be a foul mouth and dark person. Rue was taken back by Yo's long platinum hair and silver eyes. They got up on their feet at the same time without ever breaking their amazement of each other. Rue made the first move.

"My name is Rue and I'm a new student." Rye smiled.

"Oh um I'm Yo." Yo replied, shyly.

"Sorry for the mess."

"It's fine."

"I'm from London."

"That's..cool."

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Yo watched as Rue walked away and ran into Senihra. The two girls talked and hit it off quite well. Yo sighed and walked away. It would have never worked out anyways she tells herself. She walks in on her brother and Sho compassionately kissing and pretended she didn't even see that. It's better than the time she walked in on them at least. Raige watches as Yo goes to class and notices Rue. Just like Yo, Raige becomes fascinated with Rue. Michael sees Yo and watches her as if he was her protector from the shadows. What interesting love, don't you agree?


	3. Chapter 3

ch.4

Yo walked home and heard some noises. Yo knew that she shouldn't but she was a curious girl. She followed the sound and opened Yashu's door only to see Yashu and Sho having their fun time with whips, leather, feathers, chains and Yashu letting out one loud, huge, pleasured scream. Yo's eyes were scarred.

"Not again..." she thought to herself.

Like usual, Yashu and Sho didn't realize it. Yo went to the bathroom and did the routine face washing to get the sexual, scarring images out of her brain. She has probably seen her own brother and his lover naked more than Hugh Hefner has seen young, naked women. And he's the playboy. As she finished drying her face, someone knocked at the door. Yashu and Sho probably fell asleep by now so Yo answered the door. Of course, it was Rima.

"Herrrrro!" Rima giggled.

"Sup?" Yo said, still scarred.

"...Oh god. You saw them naked again."

"It was worse than last time..."

"How is it every time I come over, this happens?"

"It is not my fault my brother and Sho are horny little bastards."

"I swear if Yashu was a girl, he'd be having babies by now."

"I'm surprised Sho's dick hasn't fallen off yet."

Rima started laughing to the point of tears. They had the funniest conversations. They sat in the living room, chatting and eating ice cream with Dr. Pepper like they always have. Rima had a thing for Michael who had a thing for Yo and Yo secretly had a thing for. Rima noticed Yo was in deep thought again and decided to ask.

"Who's on your mind?" Rima asked, curious.

"No one." Yo said quickly.

"It's that girl with the pink hair, ain't it?"

"What?"

"I saw her bump into you today."

"Oh..."

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's pretty."

"Yo..."

"What?"

"Come out with the truth."  
>"Maybe I do like her. So what?"<p>

"Awwwww you got yourself a crush!"

Rima was one of those people who found a lot of things cute or adorable. Yo having a crush happened to be one of them. Rima left because she had to go home and do her chores. Yo was bored and decided to go out. While walking around, she happened to bump into an angry Senihra.

"Move out of my way, freak!" Senihra yells at Yo before walking away angry again.

"What's pulling on her fucked up cherry again?" Yo though to herself.

Yo continued walking until she saw Michael talking to Rima. Suddenly, Yo was filled with jealousy. But her jealousy got out of control when she saw Raige walking with Rue. Suddenly, Yo was angrily pissed and wanted to beat the life out of Raige. She controlled herself and walked away to the pond and listened to her screamo music on her ipod.


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4

Yo walked home and heard some noises. Yo knew that she shouldn't but she was a curious girl. She followed the sound and opened Yashu's door only to see Yashu and Sho having their fun time with whips, leather, feathers, chains and Yashu letting out one loud, huge, pleasured scream. Yo's eyes were scarred.

"Not again..." she thought to herself.

Like usual, Yashu and Sho didn't realize it. Yo went to the bathroom and did the routine face washing to get the sexual, scarring images out of her brain. She has probably seen her own brother and his lover naked more than Hugh Hefner has seen young, naked women. And he's the playboy. As she finished drying her face, someone knocked at the door. Yashu and Sho probably fell asleep by now so Yo answered the door. Of course, it was Rima.

"Herrrrro!" Rima giggled.

"Sup?" Yo said, still scarred.

"...Oh god. You saw them naked again."

"It was worse than last time..."

"How is it every time I come over, this happens?"

"It is not my fault my brother and Sho are horny little bastards."

"I swear if Yashu was a girl, he'd be having babies by now."

"I'm surprised Sho's dick hasn't fallen off yet."

Rima started laughing to the point of tears. They had the funniest conversations. They sat in the living room, chatting and eating ice cream with Dr. Pepper like they always have. Rima had a thing for Michael who had a thing for Yo and Yo secretly had a thing for. Rima noticed Yo was in deep thought again and decided to ask.

"Who's on your mind?" Rima asked, curious.

"No one." Yo said quickly.

"It's that girl with the pink hair, ain't it?"

"What?"

"I saw her bump into you today."

"Oh..."

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's pretty."

"Yo..."

"What?"

"Come out with the truth."  
>"Maybe I do like her. So what?"<p>

"Awwwww you got yourself a crush!"

Rima was one of those people who found a lot of things cute or adorable. Yo having a crush happened to be one of them. Rima left because she had to go home and do her chores. Yo was bored and decided to go out. While walking around, she happened to bump into an angry Senihra.

"Move out of my way, freak!" Senihra yells at Yo before walking away angry again.

"What's pulling on her fucked up cherry again?" Yo though to herself.

Yo continued walking until she saw Michael talking to Rima. Suddenly, Yo was filled with jealousy. But her jealousy got out of control when she saw Raige walking with Rue. Suddenly, Yo was angrily pissed and wanted to beat the life out of Raige. She controlled herself and walked away to the pond and listened to her screamo music on her ipod.


	5. Chapter 5

Pt5

next morning- rue woke up first and was surprised to find herself still in this complete strangers arms. She sat up and looked at him, really looked at him. He was tall and muscular but not too much so he was slim as well and his shaggy blonde hair haloed his face angelicly. He looks so inniocet it made rue want to corrupt leaned down close to his face as if to kiss him but hought better of it and went to take a shower. She'd let him sleep longer.

Raige woke up while rue was in the shower . He was going to leave but decided not to when he heard the shower turn off. He closed his eyes like he was still asleep and waited for her to come out of her walked toward him in her daisy dukes and tank top and soaked hair that almost looked red. She leaned down close to him again and gently kissed his lips and whispered thank you in his ear but before she could pull away he opened his eyes and stared up at her and watched her blush a deep the neck instant she sqeak/squeeled and fell down to sit on the floor. Raige sat up and looked at her with a small smile that made her blush even more."why is it everytime I see you, you look absolutly adorable?" she blussed even deeper as she got up and he watched her finish getting dressed. Raige got up and walked over towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder again. "thank you for listening last night and for staying with me." she said over hershoulder. "no problem I coulden't very well leave you here by yourself and are you going to be ok?" rue turned around and hugged him which shocked the hell outta him "yes, I should be fine now. But why did you stay and comfort me?" he looked down at he face and into those beatifull dark pink eyes. "well I'm just a sucker for beatiful girls who are crying" he smiled at her which caused her to blush again. "well, since we are awake do you want to go get something to eat or go see a movie or something?" he asked her kindly "like a d-date?" she said in surprise. He leaned down and kissed her forhead "yes a date" "o-o-ok" sh answerd shyly

hia was worrided raige never came back home last night after his walk. She decided to go look for him ,as she was searching she ran into yo who was hiding behind a wall watching something. "ow yo-chan? What are you doing?" yo jumped and turned around to see hia giving her a funny look."oh um nothing really" "liar" hia said as she looked past yo and say raige handing the new girl a ice cream cone and holding her hand while walking towards the movie theatere. Yo could swear she saw flames leaping from hia's eyes. "um hia are you ok?" hia turned towards yo with a look that would kill a horde of faires with a single glance "you were watching them weren't you?" "me? What? No i'd never sp-" "save it I know you hate raige so that means you like that pink bimbo thats with him, well i'll help you out. I'll distract him and you can go hang out and live what ever freak fantasy your dreaming." hia walked off towards the couple with purpose leaving yo behind her in a confused daze. "raige nii-chan~!" hia squealed as she went up and attached herself to his arm and dragged him away from rue "go ahead on in i'll catch up with you!" he said to rue as he disappeared into the crowd with hia.

Yo saw he chance and started towards the theatere rue was heading towards. Yo sat next to rue and decided to start a conversation. "um hi rue right?" rue turned towards yo with a look of surprise but smiled "yes and your yo right?" " yeah so how do you like the school?"

hia and raige

"hia where are you taking me?" raige said as hia dragged him threw the crowds and down into a secluded part of the park that noone comes to. "i wanted some alone time with you nii-chan"

"hia i'm on a date, i'll hang out with you later" he said as he turned to leave "is that where you where last night" hia said as she grabbed his sleeve "where you with her last night" raige turned around and looked at hia "hia look nothing can happen between us, we are siblings we are TWINS" he said gently "that just means we are supposed to be together we are two halves of the same coin'hia sard as she took his hand and put it under her skirt "even if it's just once please make me happy, I swear I won't tell anyone and it will only be once" she pleaded with him " hia I-" his stood up and kissed raige on the lips again. He could feel her cold tears against his cheek. Hia leaned back down and waited for the refusal she was used to. Raige moved his hands to her shoulders "-sigh- only once right?' "he looked up at him with surprise in her face 'oh nii-chan only once thats all I want!" "allright tonight after I get home ok?"

"oh yes yes thats fine i'll go home now and wait for you!" hia ran off towards the school and raige made his way back to the theature to find yo and rue walking out laughing. He could swear his heart stopped at the sight. "rue!' he called and ran up to her "sorry I missed the movie, my sister wanted to talk to me" "hmm ok it's ok yo kept me company during the movie" she said while smileing. 'allright but at least let me walk you home to make up for it" he said as he started walking with rue and looked longingly at you over his shoulder. Yo waved bye to rue and pretended to wave at raige but instead flipped him off.

That Night

raige walk into his and hia's dorm apartment a little later than he expected. Of course he haden't planned on making out with rue for a good 45 minutes straight either. He walked smileing into his room and threw his shirt and jacket into his dirty clothes hamper and layed on his king size bed.

Hia walked into the room slowly "n-n-nii-chan" raige looked up and say hia in a brilliant black lengire outfit that he could tottally picture on rue and yo which of cousre gave him and insta boner. Hia walked over and climbed on the bed and started kissing raige. Raige closed his eyes and pictured rue and yo and began making love to hia.

(bleh i'm done for tonight)


	6. Chapter 6

ch.6

Yo walked home in the dead of night. Her favorite time of the whole day. As she walked, she noticed Michael walking out of the bookstore. Rima gave him a kiss on the cheek, trying to be so cute and walked home, giggly. Yo just rolled her eyes. Yes, Rima and Yo are best friends but it irritates Yo how Rima throws herself at Michael. As Yo began walk away, Michael saw her and ran to her.

"Yo!" Michael yelled.

"Yes?" Yo replied, calmly.

"Where were you all day?"

"Walking around to get this scarring image out of my brain again."

"Oh god..You saw Sho and Yashu having their wild sex again..."

"I'll admit though, they are super flexible."

"I'm going to ignore that statement and move on.."

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk."

Michael was in love with Yo. Yo had feelings for him but also came to realize she has feelings for Rue as well. Everyone knew Rima was like infatuated with Michael. Michael knew Yo did not like Raige but he never bothered to ask why because it was a touchy subject with her. He knew Yo was irritated how Rima would always flirt with him or kiss him on the cheek or wrap her arms around him in front of her. This was why Yo and Michael had a slightly complicated relationship and why she was kind of distant with the subject whenever Michael would ask about the chances of him and yo becoming an item. Rima would just try to get in the middle of it. Rima may have been Yo's best friend but Rima would do anything to get what she wants, even stab her best friend in the back. Their friendship was more like frienemies at times. Michael may have gotten kisses from Rima but Michael was the one who would give Yo passionate kisses but never went further than that for he respected and loved Yo too much. Michael grabbed Yo's kiss and gave her the routine passionate kiss. But tonight, it seemed a little longer than usual.

"I love you." Michael whispered before going home.

And as usual, Yo would nod and walk home. Yo loved him but her emotions were somewhat broken. She envied Yashu because he was in love, he had someone who loved him greatly and he was the happiest he could ever be. Yo was empty, not exactly in love and she wasn't exactly happy with herself. It's amazing how the two are siblings. She opened the door only to see Sho walking to the kitchen naked to make a midnight snack. Yo just stared and Sho noticed.

"Hi Yo!" he smiled.

"Oh My God! Seriously?" Yo screamed. "Where is Yashu?"

"He's in the shower."

"Why am I cursed?"

"You love us so much though."

"Sho, do you ever go home?"

"Not really."

"I seriously need to make a chart of when you two have sex and a lock on his door so you guys lock the door when you are getting it on."

"At least, he can't get pregnant."

"Oh my god, I don't even want to imagine."

"But I bet we'd make beautiful babies!"

Yo went to her room and locked her door. Yashu had a lock on his door once before but his sex time with Sho got a little wild one night and Sho slammed Yashu against the door and went down on Yashu, causing him to scream and arch his back a little hard and the lock was like she lived with two porn stars. She closed her eyes and saw Raige. She opened her eyes and cursed. How she hated the man. She hates how he is with Rue as well. And she hates how deep inside her heart, she still loves him. After all, Raige was her first love.

"I hate you, Raige." Yo said. "I hope you die, you son of a bitch."

The next day, during lunch, Yo went to the roof of the school and stared at the sky. Raige decided to go to the roof as well because he wanted to avoid Rue and Hia. He went to the roof and saw Yo. His heart dropped. She noticed him and they just stared at each other. Raige walked towards her and Yo gave him the coldest stare she has ever given anyone. Raige hated that glare. He called it the glare of ice. Yo noticed he seemed very bothered by something. From the rare kindness of her ice heart, she decided to ask why.

"What's wrong with you?" Yo asked.

"You wouldn't care." Raige said.

"Why are you here when you could be with Rue?"

"Hia.."

"She still wanting to sleep with you? Or did it finally happen?"

"Yeah."

"That is sick. That's your sister. Twin sister."  
>"You damn well think I don't know that?"<p>

"What's wrong then? Something else is bothering you."

"I think Hia might be pregnant.."


End file.
